


Five Seasons

by Musyc



Category: Harry Potter - Fandom
Genre: Community: 1sentencefic, Developing Relationship, Draco Malfoy - character, F/M, Hermione Granger - character, Romance, Seasons, Vignette, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-03
Updated: 2012-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-28 19:22:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 1,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/311352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Musyc/pseuds/Musyc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Five scenes for five seasons - short vignettes in the relationship of Hermione and Draco.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Spring

_46\. Shower_  
Rain spattered around them suddenly, drops bouncing off the roofs of the shops and the cobbles of the street, splashing against windows and into puddles.

 _25\. Shelter_  
Hermione huddled beneath the overhang of a door, watching the rain from her shelter and silently swearing over her newly purchased and newly ruined boots.

 _36\. Spring_  
Draco slipped his arms around her from behind and smiled as he bent to her ear to whisper, "Spring in England - always exciting, isn't it?"

 _29\. Candy_  
The door behind them opened and they shuffled aside as one to let a pair of boys pass by, pockets and cheeks bulging with sweets.

 _01\. Tea_  
"Only if there's the promise of something hot waiting for me at home," Hermione said, looking over her shoulder at Draco and pretending to shiver.

 _47\. Concern_  
He wrapped his arms around her and knotted his brows before taking her hands and feeling her fingers to check the chill in her skin.

 _43\. Innocence_  
Hermione turned in his arms and pressed against him, batting her lashes in innocence before going up on her toes to whisper into his ear.

 _26\. You_  
"In case you were wondering, Draco Malfoy, and since I apparently need to point it out, the something hot I was referring to is you."

 _11\. After_  
Draco blinked, then smiled, then rubbed his hands down her back and cupped her arse to pull her close to him, his eyes going dark.

 _24\. Open_  
She drew his head down and licked the curve of his bottom lip, purring softly as he opened and let her in to find warmth.


	2. Summer

_28\. Summer_  
They stretched out together on a soft blanket spread across low grass and a multitude of tiny blue flowers, their eyes closed against the bright beams of the sun, the tips of their fingers touching.

 _42\. Reflection_  
Hermione stretched and pushed up onto her elbow to watch the pale reflection of the weeping willows in the clear pond, their long and trailing branches dipping into the water in a silent, elegant dance.

 _06\. Flower_  
Draco put one hand up to his forehead to shade his eyes and looked up at her with a smile as he knocked askew the daisy crown she'd made while he set up their picnic.

 _21\. Breeze_  
The water rippled as a breeze blew across it, stirring the willow branches, the grass, and Draco's fringe, and Hermione caught her hair in one hand as her dark, wild curls fluttered over her shoulder.

 _17\. Gentle_  
Draco sat up and took over to braid her hair in a loose plait, his fingers combing through her curls with a delicate touch before he pressed a kiss to the arch of her cheek.

 _37\. Water_  
A graceful pair of black swans emerged from the reeds at the edge of the pond and swam together across the sparkling water, side by side with their long necks brushing and their beaks touching.

 _48\. Story_  
Hermione looked over her shoulder and smiled at Draco, then leaned back against him as she asked, "Do you remember the story you told me once about the lovers who had been transformed into swans?"

 _12\. Share_  
He laughed low in his throat and nuzzled into the space below her ear, his breath stirring one loose curl as he whispered, "I remember telling it to you once, twice, a dozen times, yes."

 _04\. Time_  
She asked him to tell it again, and she closed her eyes to sigh in relaxed satisfaction, smiling to herself and twining her fingers around his palm when Draco started with "once upon a time".

 _44\. Protect_  
In his embrace, his voice rumbling against her ear, under the warmth of the sun, surrounded by the rustle of the breeze and the willow branches, she listened to him and felt content and protected.


	3. Autumn

_30\. Silk_  
Draco ripped the silk scarf from around his neck and flung it onto the chair by the door, his face set in hard, angry lines.

 _40\. Stress_  
"Don't start with me, Hermione," he said, glaring when she huffed in disapproval, "because I've had a long day and I don't need more shit."

 _16\. Lecture_  
"Don't take that tone with me, Malfoy, and don't you dare use that sort of language," she said, folding her arms and tapping her foot.

 _50\. Shout_  
Draco growled and shoved his hands through his hair as he spun around, his voice rising despite his efforts to keep from shouting at her.

 _02\. Forgiveness_  
"Oh, I'm terribly sorry, Miss Granger, for my use of foul language and my irritated tone, so I hope you'll forgive me for being crass."

 _33\. Tears_  
Hermione flinched back, her lips pressed together in a tight line, and she turned away from Draco to hide the tears that filled her eyes.

 _27\. Fall_  
Abashed and ashamed of himself, he let his hands fall to his sides, then he exhaled slowly and reached out, pulling her into his arms.

 _03\. Hurt_  
He shouldn't treat her that way when she wasn't the reason for his anger, and it hurt him to see the pain in her face.

 _23\. Hostile_  
"Don't be so hostile when I don't deserve it," she told him, leaning her head on his chest, "because I'm not who you're angry at."

 _19\. Hollow_  
"I'm sorry," he said again as he bent to nuzzle into the hollow just beneath her ear, "and you're right. I'm not angry with you."


	4. Winter

_39\. Snow_  
Draco cradled a warm cup of tea in the palm of his hand and watched the snow forming small drifts on the windowsill beside him.

 _41\. Pen_  
At the table, Hermione dipped her quill into a silver pot of ink and wrote out another card, adding it to the stack when done.

 _34\. Family_  
Draco turned to watch, smiling at the way her tongue brushed her lips as she crossed another name off her list of family and friends.

 _09\. Envy_  
She had so many to write, so many beloved friends who received cards from her every year, and he felt a tiny pang of jealousy.

 _10\. Fire_  
A log snapped in the fireplace, falling to the back and sending a shower of sparks up the chimney, red and gold shimmering against brick.

 _05\. Silence_  
Draco put his cup on the table and stood behind Hermione, bending to press a silent kiss to the dark curls piled atop her head.

 _49\. Listen_  
The only sound was the crackle of the fire and the scratch of her quill, and Draco closed his eyes to listen to the quiet.

 _35\. Future_  
If he could have every year like this, every cold winter surrounded by the warmth of home and love, it would be a perfect future.

 _14\. Thoughts_  
Hermione dropped her quill, looked up from her cards, and smiled at him, her hand cupping his cheek as she asked, "Knut for your thoughts?"

 _45\. Happiness_  
Draco held her hand to his face and kissed the tips of her fingers, purring softly before he answered, "I'm truly happy with you, Hermione."


	5. Love

_31\. Wedding_  
They stood in front of the low stone altar, fingers entwined, as the sun touched the horizon and turned the sky to pink and gold.

 _32\. Vows_  
With vows spoken in unison, they closed their eyes as the officiant's spell twisted around them and bound them together in magic and in love.

 _13\. Kiss_  
Hermione went up on her toes and kissed Draco lightly, her fingers threading through his pale hair and her ring gleaming on her left hand.

 _18\. Lust_  
The reception dinner went by in a blur, their attention only for each other, hands touching beneath the table and heavy looks shared in silence.

 _08\. Sex_  
Draco slammed the door closed once they were alone, and swept Hermione up in his arms with a deep growl to carry her to bed.

 _07\. Touch_  
She raked her hands down his chest and under his robes to run her fingers over the lean lines of his body, making him groan.

 _15\. Mine_  
"You're mine now, you know that?" she said, looking up at him as she stroked him slow and strong, her fingers wrapped around his length.

 _22\. Dark_  
Draco met her dark gaze with a soft gasp, his heart racing as she pulled him on top of her to settle between her thighs.

 _38\. Satiate_  
He couldn't speak again until he lay beside her, his arm over her stomach and their legs twined together, both struggling for every heavy breath.

 _20\. Forever_  
"I'm yours and you're mine forever," he whispered to her, twining a lock of her hair around his fingers, "and that's exactly what I wanted."


End file.
